The present invention relates generally to additive manufacturing, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for additive manufacturing using a powder coater.
Additive manufacturing is a process in which material is built up layer-by-layer to form a component. Unlike casting processes, additive manufacturing is limited only by the position resolution of the machine and not limited by requirements for providing draft angles, avoiding overhangs, etc. as required by casting. Additive manufacturing is also referred to by terms such as “layered manufacturing,” “reverse machining,” “direct metal laser melting” (DMLM), and “3-D printing.” Such terms are treated as synonyms for purposes of the present invention.
A known type of additive manufacturing process involves depositing powdered material onto a worksurface and then fusing the powder using radiant energy. This type of process often requires a large bulk of powder provided as a bed or applied in a continuous large layer. This can waste powder and limit process flexibility.
Accordingly, there is a need for an additive manufacturing process capable of depositing powder in a flexible pattern and/or depositing multiple powders.